Love trilogy: Part one
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Same summary as the first one RAIxKIM
1. Chapter 1

(Flannery and Aqua were laying in the flowers soaking in the nature)

Flannery: Don't you love nature Aqua? (Picks a flowers) So amazing!

Aqua: Yep. And none of Kimiko's drama.

Kimiko: Flannery! Aquanette! Get in here I need you now!

Aqua: (Sits up) So much for that. (They walk in and there are clothes all over Kimiko's floor) Whoa Kimi.

Flannery: Yea your room messier than ours.

Kimiko: I'm trying the perfect outfit.

Aqua: You took us from the dasies and the daffodils for fashion problems?

Kimiko: Its not like that. I'm trying to impress Raimundo.

Flannery: Isn't he like your best friend?

Kimiko: Well yea. But I want him to be my boyfriend. And you guys are going to help me.

Aqua: Why should we do that?

Kimiko: Because you guys have ruined almost every relastionship I've ever had.

Aqua: You call it ruin we call it saving

Flannery: Yea the boys only go for you to get into the tower and then they dump like a sack of bricks.

Kimiko: (Sarcasticly) Gee thanks guys. Anyway Aqua Raimundo has a little journal chest that he keeps at the foot of his bed. He and Master Fung are out on his special training so you should be safe get it and bring it back to me.

Aqua: You got it! (Runs out)

Kimiko: Flannery I need you to make a new outfit for me so I can wow Raimundo when he comes back.

Flannery: I think we can do more than that.

Kimiko: Like what?

Flannery: Like hair, make up, nails. The whole nine yards.

Kimiko: Wow. We should do that too.

Flannery: Great. I'll go get my fashion book. (Runs out)

* * *

I didn't like the first way that I wrote but thank you all for reading and reviewing even though I did not like it myself. Anyway I want to base this all around RAIxKIM so that's why I made a re write so I hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kimiko was sitting on Flannery's bed while the twins were digging through her closet)

Kimiko: What're you guys looking for?

Aqua: We're looking for something that goes with your eyes. (Picks up a shirt) Nope. Flannery do you have anything in your designs?

Flannery: Hmm. I don't think so. But I think I can whip something up. I have her measurements in my designs. (Pulls out a chest from under her bed)

Kimiko: What is this Flannery?

Flannery: Every piece of clothing I have ever made. (Opens it) I think because her eyes are so blue we can pull of a white tube top and a jean mini skirt for the hips.

Aqua: What hips? (Kimiko slaps her up side the head) Ow!

Flannery: Put this on Kim and then we can see what to do about your make up.

Kimiko: Okay. (Walks into the bathroom)

Aqua: She didn't have to hit me.

Flannery: Its okay Aqua. Once we finish with Kimiko's drama we can lay in the flowers and play video games and not give a care.

Aqua: And burp the alphabet?

Flannery: (Giggles) (Kimiko walks out)

Kimiko: How do I look? Don't answer Aqua.

Aqua: What did I do?

Flannery: You look very pretty. Now (Kimiko sits on the bed) Lets get started on your make up. Aqua grab the make up kit.

Aqua: Yes doctor Flannery. (Picks up a make up kit and opens it)

Flannery: Lets get started. (After about a half hour of work they are finish) That's it that's about all I can do. (Hands her a mirror)

Kimiko: Wow I look amazing!

Aqua: But what about her hair? Why not make it wavy?

Flannery: Your hair is wavy Aqua.

Aqua: That's it. Wavy hair is awesome.

Flannery: I think Kim can make it straight for now. Put a couple bracelets and things on her she's good to go.

(Later that day. The girls are waiting by the doorway of the kitchen and see the boys eating)

Kimiko: I can't do this. What if he rejects me?

Flannery: C'mon Kim. You can at least try. Me and Aqua will get rid of big dude and littler dude. (They walk inside) Clay?

Clay: Yea little lady?

Flannery: (Whispers in his ear)

Clay: You got it. C'mon little feller.

Omi: Where are we going?

Clay: Yea where are we going?

Aqua: (Whispers in his ears)

Clay: To the courtyard. We'll see you later buddy.

Raimundo: Later dude. (Clay and Omi walk out) Hey Flannery? Aquanette?

Both: Yea?

Raimundo: Can I ask you a question?

Aqua: (Sits on the table) Shoot. (Takes a piece of food off his place and puts it in her mouth)

Raimundo: Well Kimiko's your sisters and all and your around her all the time. Has she sent any hints that she kinda likes me?

Aqua: (Coughs and falls off the table)

Flannery: Don't worry about her she'll be okay. Anyway I think Kimiko likes you she's just hiding it but she likes you. Now if you'll excuse me (Picks up Aqua) See ya later Rai.

Raimundo: Later. (Flannery walks out)

Flannery: He's all yours.

Kimiko: What were you talking about?

Aqua: (Stands up) Raimundo lik (Flannery covers her mouth)

Flannery: He just asked me a question. Now get in there. (Kimiko is standing still) What's wrong?

Kimiko: I can't move my legs.

Flannery: Aqua?

Aqua: You got it. (Gives Kimiko a big push)

Kimiko: Hey!

Raimundo: Oh hey Kim.

Kimiko: (Blushing) Hey Rai.

Raimundo: Listen would you want to go out with me tomorrow night?

Kimiko: Yea sure. I'll meet you then. (Starts to walk away and Raimundo pulls her into a passionate kiss. The twins are watching her from the doorway)

Aqua: (Holding a camera)

Flannery: Hold it steady.

Aqua: I got it. (Takes a picture) Yes we got blackmail! (They give each a high five) Lets go before Kimi catches us. (They run away)

* * *

Whoo! I got a favorite! I'm so happy! Anyway this one of my longer chapters hope you like it. I was going to split this chapter in two put I changed my mind


	3. Chapter 3

(The twins were playing a video game in their room)

Flannery: Didn't you bug Kimiko's dress last night for her date?

Aqua: Yea. I think she found it because about five minutes into the date it just turned off. (Kimiko storms in holding a black mic) Hey Kim

Kimiko: Aqua Flannery? What is this?

Flannery: A very nice earring.

Aqua: Nice cover.

Kimiko: No wonder you put me in a black dress last night so I wouldn't see this thing.

Aqua: We were making sure his intensions were clear.

Kimiko: Of coarse his intensions were clear he's been my best friend for 3 years.

Both: Oh yeah.

Flannery: That makes since.

Aqua: Yea.

Kimiko: Listen I have a date with Raimundo and I don't want anymore bugs you got it?

Both: Yep.

Kimiko: Now I have to go get ready. Raimundo's taking me to a carnival in town. (Walks out)

Flannery: What do we do now?

Aqua: Kimiko said that we couldn't bug her but she didn't say we couldn't go on the date with her.

Flannery: Huh?

Aqua: We act casually like we're having fun at the carnival and then they try to look at us we just turn around.

Flannery: Aqua you are a genius! I never thought the day would come when I would say that.

Aqua: Wow. I feel so good. I should make this a life job.

(The twins hide in the cargo bin of the silver manta ray)

Flannery: What if they don't use the silver manta ray?

Aqua: Don't worry I heard them say they were going to use the silver manta because Dojo got fat from eating out of the cookie jar again. (They hear foot steps) Shh!

Kimiko: I can't wait for the carnival. It should be so fun. I heard they have a beautiful firework display.

Raimundo: Not as beautiful as you.

Kimiko: (Blushes) Oh Rai!

Aqua: (Lightly gags)

Flannery: (Quietly giggles)

Kimiko: Did you hear something?

Raimundo: Nah. Lets go. (They hop into the silver manta ray and take off)

Flannery: Aqua we have to hop out of here before they land.

Aqua: Why?

Flannery: Because if they shrink it with us still in it we could be crushed or something.

Aqua: Oh yea.

Kimiko: Oh goody we're here!

Flannery: (Presses a button and the cargo door opens and they fall out) Hide! (They hide in an alley out of sight)

(Raimundo helps Kimiko out of the manta ray and puts the shrunken silver manta in Kimiko's backpack)

Kimiko: So what do you want to do first?

Raimundo: We could ride a couple of rides. You like rollercoasters?

Kimiko: Yea of coarse. (They walk away)

Aqua: Wow Kimiko's such a good liar.

Flannery: No kidding. Lets go watch Kimiko get scared on the rollercoaster. You got the camera?

Aqua: Yep. (Pulls out her blue camera) Lets go. (They run toward the rollercoaster)

(Raimundo and Kimiko are at the top of the rollercoaster)

Raimundo: Your not the scared are you?

Kimiko: No of coarse not. (Looks down and sees Flannery and Aqua) Huh?

Raimundo: What's wrong?

Kimiko: I could've sworn a saw Flannery and Aqua down there.

Raimundo: You might just be seeing things.

(Flannery is using her super vision to see the top of the rollercoaster)

Aqua: See any fear yet?

Flannery: Nah. Just happy to be with each other.

Aqua: Ew. We can use any of that stuff for blackmail. Lets go get some cotton candy.

(After the twins get their cotton candy Raimundo and Kimiko get off the rollercoaster)

Flannery: Hey Aqua look they're off the rollercoaster.

Aqua: Really? Hi Kim! (Flannery pulls her into an alley)

Kimiko: (Turns around) I could've sworn I heard someone call my name.

Raimundo: (Grabs her hand) Nah. Lets go get some food.

Kimiko: Okay!

Flannery: When I said that they were off the rollercoaster that means hide you idiot! Not say hi!

Aqua: Sorry. (Bites off a piece of cottoncandy) But I was to busy paying attention to the awesome blue raspberry cotton candy.

Flannery: Because of you I didn't even hear where they were going!

Aqua: Oh thats easy. They were going to that restaurant to go get something to eat.

Flannery: How did you hear that and not me?

Aqua: Because you were too busy being bosy.

Flannery: Grrrr!

Aqua: I said that out loud didn't I? My bad. Lets go


	4. Chapter 4

(Kimiko and Raimundo we're sitting down at the resturant looking at their menus and the twins have the menus covering their faces)

Aqua: Flannery can you believe it? They have a chocolate margarita. Don't they know children come to this restaurant?

Flannery: How many do you want?

Aqua: One please. What're you going to get?

Flannery: A strawberry smoothie.

Aqua: You are such a punk. So how are we going to get the mic over there to Kimiko's table?

Flannery: Well being the smart one I got the extra mic and tagged it to the bottom of her pants. She can say we were there but this mic is so small she won't be able to see it.

Aqua: Wow.

Flannery: (Hands her a pair of head phones) Put one of these in your ears so we can listen. (Puts one of them in her ear)

(After their drinks arrive)

Aqua: Are they just going to stare at each other like that?

Flannery: Aqua know you nothing of young love? They've propbably wanted to be with each for a long time.

Aqua: Hey I'm fighter not lover. Love is for the weak minded. (Sips her drink)

Kimiko: So how long have you liked me for?

Raimundo: Since we came first came to the temple.

Aqua: That's propbably a lie it was probably a couple weeks ago.

Flannery: (Giggles)

Raimundo: So what do you like about me?

Aqua: That you have a pulse. (Flannery slaps her upside the head) Ow! I am getting pretty damn tired of you and Kimiko hitting me.

Flannery: We wouldn't have to hit you if you'd try to grow a brain every once in a while. (The waitor comes up to them)

Waitor: Anything else for you ladies?

Flannery: No that's-

Aqua: Actually yes. Do you guys give out long steam roses?

Waitor: Why yes. What color?

Flannery: What colors do you have?

Waitor: Red, white, yellow and blue.

Aqua: Can we have blue and white sent to that lovely couple over there?

Waitor: Of coarse. That will be $20 dollars. (Flannery hands him the money) I'll be right back with their dozen

Aqua: Yea but don't say its from us. We want it be a suprise.

Waitor: Of coarse. (Walks away)

Flannery: Why did I just buy a dozen roses?

Aqua: Because I want to see how Raimundo covers up with buying roses he's never seen before. (The waitor delievers the flowers)

Kimiko: Wow Rai these roses are so beautiful. How did you know I liked blue roses?

Raimundo: Well they do match your eyes and all.

Kimiko: Aww that's so sweet. (Gives him a small kiss)

Aqua: Oh he's good.

Kimiko: (Steps on the mic and crushes it)

Both: (Both yelp from the feedback)

Aqua: Aww man. She must've stepped on the mike.

Flannery: That's the last time I put a mike there. Ow.

Kimiko: (Looks over and sees the twins) Oh my god. Not again.

Raimundo: What's wrong?

Kimiko: Its nothing. Would you excuse me?

Raimundo: Yea of coarse. (Kimiko walks over to the twins and slaps them across the back of their heads)

Both: Ow! Oh hi Kim.

Kimiko: "Hi Kim" Is that all you can say to me? Are you trying to ruin me again?

Aqua: Kim it is not like that. We are just sitting here chilling sipin on Margarita. (Sips her drink)

Kimiko: How did you even get here?

Flannery: The cargo bin of the silver manta ray.

Kimiko: Well we can finish the date now. Because I am not going to spend the whole night with you two looking at us the whole time. I'll get Raimundo. (Groans)

(They fly back home and Kimiko storms into her room)

Raimundo: Why would guys snoop on your sisters date like that?

Flannery: We're sorry Raimundo. Its just that Kim's been hurt to many times for us to trust anybody with her.

Raimundo: Just know I would never hurt your sister you just have to trust me.

Aqua: We're sorry. Its just common nature.

Raimundo: I'll go talk to Kim.

(Kimiko was sitting on her bed when a knock came to her door)

Kimiko: I'm coming. (Sighs) (Gets up and answers the door and its Raimundo) Raimundo?

Raimundo: I just came by to let you know that the twins didn't ruin our date tonight. (Gives her a passionate kiss and Kimiko wraps her arms around his neck. The twins are watching from the corner)

Flannery: Ah young love.

Aqua: I said it once and I said it again. Love is for the weak minded.

* * *

I am finished! I will make a squeal about the twins finding love but lets read these one for now


End file.
